Moving On
by Steve Hodgson
Summary: This is the sequel to "Return" and like "Return" based on true events. The first chapter is a back story before the new life began followed by a story of how true freinds are all that matter when it all goes wrong. Please read and review.
1. Preface

Preface

This is the sequel to "Return". Just like return this is based on true events I came across in starting a new life and returning to school. This time it is about leaving my old life behind with the help of my great friends. The beginning might not make sense but as you read on all shall become clear. Chapter 1 just explains the back story before the new life all began and to be honest is more of a prequel than a sequel but I'm sure you'll follow and understand. Please read and review, all feedback is welcome.


	2. Bad News

Chapter 1 – Bad news

It had been three weeks now since it happened. I had everything; a job, a family, a daughter, but it had all been taken away from me. Not an accident like most with this kind of beginning, but down to a relationship gone bad. It all started mid September when I lost my job as an apprentice mechanic and things between me and my ex, who I was still with at the time, had became hostile. She was going mad about money even though financially we were doing fine. It all started with the little things, missed a spot with the hovering or disagreed with what to watch on the TV, stupid things. After a while I eventually decided enough was enough so I ended the relationship.

It was now two days since the breakup and I was back at home with my parents, making arrangements with school about coming back. I hadn't my Ex or my daughter since the breakup and she then phoned me. I was out in Doncaster with Olivia when it happened, after a heated argument over the phone with my Ex things went from bad to worse. That was the end of my old life well and truly. Olivia didn't even need to ask me what happened, we were just talking before the phone call I was worried I'd lose access to my daughter. She just looked at me quietly saying "she's done it hasn't she" not knowing what to say I just nodded my head desperately trying not to speak in fear of breaking down in the town centre, I didn't want to embarrass Olivia like that.

After that Olivia simply opened her arms to offer a hug, she's always known me well and knew a hug always helps. As we hugged I couldn't help but silently cry as it had all dawned on me like a wave of tears just wanting to break free. After walking around Doncaster for a bit longer to help me settle down we decided to head back. On the bus ride home I got off at Olivia's stop as I needed a different bus and walked her home as I had not seen her for so long before.

When I arrived at home I went straight upstairs and burst into tears knowing that the next couple of months wouldn't be easy. After an hour or two I calmed down and regained my composure as I had solicitors to phone.

As I phoned the solicitor's things only got worse. I was off the birth certificate, all rights gone just like that. The next couple months went by. Getting back into school, friends asking questions trying to understand, the looks from people who listened to her side first. These I could all deal with, it was when she started spreading lies when the trouble started. Within a few days I was being accused of abuse and neglect. You name it I was accused of it.


	3. Finding A Distraction

Chapter 2 – Finding a Distraction

At this point about six weeks had passed since my return to school and things had settled down. The questions and the looks had now stopped. My situation hadn't improved but it was definitely easier to deal with now I didn't have to think about it too much and I had the support of my friends

While talking with Olivia about how I needed a distraction, she had an idea. She knew I wanted to pursue a career in teaching after I finished my course. "Why not see about becoming a teaching assistant" she suggested "yeah I know it'd be voluntary but it'd keep you busy and it'd be valuable experience". Almost instantly I realised this was exactly what I needed to do "Of course, that's a brilliant idea. And I know exactly who to ask". Before the next lesson I went to see my old drama teacher, Miss Oliver. Even though I failed my drama exam I knew she'd give a chance to prove my worth as a teaching assistant, I knew what I was doing with drama and has a passion for it, it was just remembering lines I struggled with.

When I saw miss she was surprised to see me. I hadn't set foot in the drama classroom in over a year but it was still the same as I remembered it, everything in the same place. She explained the next class was a year seven group working on mime, this was exactly what I wanted, a lesson where I could really get involved and really prove myself. When the lesson started the students were put into groups of two or three and they began to put their short performances together, they had to be in a restaurant but other than that they could pretty much do what they wanted within reason. I circulated the lesson while miss sorted out some paperwork, the school gave her a lot to deal with this year, too much for one person, but she didn't want to let the school down. About ten minutes before the end all the students showed their performances which were mostly quite good and I felt as though I had proven myself.

After the lesson it was the end of the school day so I got miss to sign in my planner to say that I'd assisted her lesson. After this I walked down to the bus station with Olivia like I usually do on a Tuesday where we speak to john, who works at the bus station. When Olivia's bus came I made my way home, pleased that I had found something I enjoy at school of all places, happy that I had made the right choice in deciding to pursue teaching.


	4. Test

Chapter 3 – Test

It was Wednesday, I only had lessons before dinner so I was free to assist in the last two lessons. When I arrived at school I locked my bike up, met Olivia off the bus, signed in, and sat in the common room. The usual morning routine. Being a Wednesday we were in lower school forms to help out, since we had asked me and Olivia helped in the same form which usually involved sitting with the year sevens discussing the thought for the week. Wednesday form time was always good as me and Olivia didn't share any lessons since we were both on a separate course.

After form it was physics, me best subject. We were doing a practical so the lesson went quickly. As usual I was working with Zoe, she moved onto BTEC just a couple of days after I started so we were at the same level and had exactly the same work to catch up on, so we figured it would be best for us to work together. The next lesson was a free so I went to assist Chris, one of the maths teachers, with a year 10 maths class. The class were bottom set so they were only doing work on averages, nothing too beyond their capabilities but something they needed help with. The lesson went quickly and was followed by break, for the break I stayed in Chris' classroom to discuss the maths class and some of the students. They weren't the easiest class but they were getting the work and that was good enough for me.

After break I had another physics lesson which was just a continuation of the first and just like the first this lesson went quickly. After physics was dinner followed by a low ability year 8 science class, I was sure I was given these as a test as they were I class I have every week and a real handful. This was different to the other lessons as instead of assisting the teacher I was the teacher. This time they were doing basic circuits so I gave them a practical lesson, I thought this would be I good idea but I was wrong. The wires were being used as whips, the batteries from power packs were getting stolen, bulbs getting smashed. By the end there wasn't much working equipment left but that wasn't the point.

At the end of the lesson I walked around all the tables asking who understood the work we had done, to my surprise most of the class understood which for them was a real accomplishment. Especially given the fact they spent most of the lesson acting like small children, but none of this bothered me as long as they left the room with a bit more knowledge then when they walked in.

After that lesson I stayed behind for the actual teacher to sign my planner. Once that was done I headed to the common room to do some school work and wait the end of school where I would meet Olivia out of her lesson and head home, happy that I had finally found a way to move on with my life.

Thursday wasn't the most interesting day of the week. Just a full day of lessons like the usual Thursday so we'll skip that one.


	5. Day Off? I'm Far Too Busy

Chapter 4 - Day Off? I'm Far Too Busy

It was now Friday, which should be a day off but I had taken on a year seven drama class first lesson and years seven, eight and ten maths classes. I knew I was taking a lot on but I enjoyed what I was doing, I had a real passion for teaching and I got a real sense of accomplishment when the kids learned something new.

When I got to school it was the usual morning routine: meet Olivia, sign in, sit in common room preparing for the day, etc. then it was time for lesson one, drama year seven. They were doing work on the voice so they were learning about how it could be changed for different situations, this was an interesting lesson, there was a group of boys in the lesson who always had to be the centre of attention, especially when other groups were performing and when me or miss were speaking. Despite the group of boys the rest of the class got on with the work quite well, they were all working in groups of two, given different scenario's and the other groups had to guess the scenario. To my surprise they were actually all rather good performances given their inexperience and the fact they only had five minutes to prepare.

After drama I had a year eight maths with Chris, I already knew this class as I usually have them on a Monday and Friday and I knew which kids needed the most help. They were mostly doing basic algebra so they just needed some help with re-arranging the equations. The other maths lessons weren't very interesting, even though the other classes were different year groups they were all bottom sets so it was just basic algebra and averages.

After I finally finished with maths it was last lesson and time for a year ten biology lesson I assist in. As this was a GCSE class I was only allowed to assist this lesson instead of teach, even with supervision. After biology I was done for the week, ready for the weekend. It had been a busy week, so I felt as though I needed the rest. Little did I know it wouldn't be a weekend of relaxation.


	6. Relaxing Weekend, I Can Only Dream

Chapter 5 – Relaxing Weekend, I Can Only Dream

My weekend began at around half past ten Friday night while I was on facebook talking to Jess, she was at school when I came back but left shortly after to take some time out. After a long conversation something unbelievable happened, Jess told me she liked me which left me with an immense high and then I felt for the first time in years that everything was ok. In reply I simply wrote "I like you too" I probably could've wrote better but when it comes to love I'd never had the most confidence.

Now everything was in the open and I thought this was it, the relationship I was waiting for but I was wrong. When I asked her where we stood she said she didn't know, she was already with another guy but Jess wasn't sure it was working out. After a slightly awkward conversation Jess decided she needed to take a few days to think and he arranged to meet up the next day.

It was now Saturday, I woke full excitement about meeting up with Jess. It had been about six weeks since I'd seen her last and I had missed her. We met up about half past eleven. When jess arrived I didn't quite know what to say after the conversation the night before so when she arrived I just gave her a simple hug, since I've always done hugged my close friends I thought a hug was pretty safe. Shortly after she arrived she told me she didn't have long as she was busy. We then just had a walk around asda as I needed to pick up a few things and went for a little walk around, which was awkwardly quiet. I didn't want to mention the chat from last night as I didn't want to sound pushy but then I couldn't think of much to say, just the odd few seconds of small talk here and there.

To my surprise we found ourselves at Olivia's door so we popped in for a quick chat. When we went in jess went into another room with Olivia and Becky to talk, leaving me stood near the door talking to Erika, Olivia's younger sister. I couldn't hear the conversation in the other room but anyway, even if I could it wouldn't be for sharing. After a while everyone was done in the other room and it was time for me and Jess to leave.

Walking jess back wasn't as awkward as earlier. We were still both avoiding mentioning the night before and just exchanged small talk, even though last night that was all I could think of.

The next few days went by so slowly I couldn't believe it, just waiting for Jess' decision. It was Tuesday night when I got the message, as I read it my heart dropped. I couldn't understand why as we both liked each other but this was Jess's decision and as long as she made the right choice for her I was happy. We were still close friends and we were both happy with that.

I had close friends, and in the end it's true friends that really matter, even when it all hits the fan and if your reading now; Olivia, Jess, Amanda, everyone. I wouldn't have got through it all without you. Thank you, I couldn't possible ask for better friends

xxxxxxx


End file.
